Principal's Office
The Principal's Office, also known as the Detention Room, is one of the Here School rooms in Baldi's Basics, where the Principal of the Thing spawns. Description This room consists of grey tile floors, and grey-brick walls with green mold-like borders. The office contains several posters on walls which showcase the members of Here School. They briefly describe each character's main abilities and functions. The room is also filled with an assortment of desks, yellow globes resting on some of them. On one desk there rests a Tape Player that can be used to play the Baldi's Least Favorite Tape. Gameplay General When caught breaking the school rules by the Principal of the Thing, the Player will automatically be teleported to the center of this room for detention. During detention, the Player will be unable to leave the room until a given amount of time has elapsed. However, if the Player has the Principal's Keys, they can escape detention earlier. When the Principal of the Thing sends the Player to this room, it counts as opening a door, so Baldi will instantly know where the Player is. It's a Bully is also sent here under school bullying violations (blocking the Player's path for items), though he is never actually seen in detention. Detention can last from 15 to 99 seconds. The timer increases by 5 seconds (15 seconds in the classic edition) each time the Player is caught until the timer reaches 60 seconds, from which any further detentions will last for 99 seconds. The Principal of the Thing will instantly teleport the Player here if caught: * Using the BSODA. * Running in the hallway or all locations but the Playground. * Being outside his office while in detention (using Principal's Keys). * Entering, exiting, or being inside Faculty Rooms. * Opening or closing the lockers. This is also a place where the party event will be held in this place occasionally, giving the Player an opportunity to either dash to the office for the item or use the event as a chance to get the notebook easier and quicker while some of the characters are distracted. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, the Principal's Office seems almost the same, although the textures appear identical to the exact ones used for the Classrooms. * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, after entering the glitched areas, when the Player uses Teleportation Teleporter or puts 53045009 in the You Can Think Pad, they can move on the floor where the Principal's Office is located. When the Player goes to the office, there is Filename2 behind the Tape Player and when they come close to him, he starts talking to the Player. Trivia * In the earliest version for the classic edition, there were large globes instead of tables in the room. The large globes were used for hiding from Baldi. * If the Player goes to the corner, Baldi will not be able to reach the Player, as his hitbox is too wide to fit into the small space where the Player is located. However, at this point, the Player will have no choice but to walk into Baldi, resulting in game over. Using BSODA when trapped like this is ineffective as the spray doesn't push Baldi outside of the room and it just passes through him. * There are few actions resulting to be brought to detention that went completely unused in the end: ** Eating Energy Flavored Zesty Bars. It is removed in V1.3 for the classic edition. ** Stabbing people with pencils (punishment only for the scrapped character Pencil Boy). * According to mystman12's live stream, the first detention time will be changed to 10 seconds or kept the current one and the detention time increment will be reduced to 5 seconds in the full game. The developer said that 30 seconds or longer detention makes Baldi most likely catch the Player unless they use the Baldi's Least Favorite Tape item to distract him for a while.https://youtu.be/2HP1NmoWMdw?t=55m20s ** The increment time is reduced to 5 seconds, but the initial detention time is unchanged in the public demo. * In the public demo, the sentences during detention are changed to "You get detention! (remaining time) seconds remain.". The word 'have' is replaced to 'get' and the second sentence ends with a period (.) instead of an exclamation mark (!). * It appears the Principal put up all of the posters, as the Principal's poster is the only poster written in first-person. Gallery Descriptions = ;Current Pri cloud-sharedassets3.assets-299.png|Description of Cloudy Copter. Pri chalk-sharedassets3.assets-147.png|Description of Chalkles. Pri sweep-sharedassets3.assets-104.png|Description of Gotta Sweep. Pri playtime-sharedassets3.assets-328.png|Description of Playtime. Pri baldi-sharedassets3.assets-137.png|Description of Baldi. Pri bully-sharedassets3.assets-251.png|Description of It's a Bully. Pri crafters-sharedassets3.assets-250.png|Description of Arts and Crafters. Pri principle-sharedassets3.assets-308.png|Description of the Principal of the Thing. Pri_prize.png|Description of 1st Prize. ;Classic Sweep Poster-sharedassets2.assets-131.png|Description of Gotta Sweep. Play time's page.png|Description of Playtime. Baldi's page in detention.png|Description of Baldi. Bully's Page in detention.png|Description of It's a Bully. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Description of Arts and Crafters. Principal's Page In Detention.png|Description of the Principal of the Thing. Prize Poster-sharedassets2.assets-139.png|Description of 1st Prize. ;Old Pri playtime-sharedassets3.assets-327.png|Old description of Playtime used in the public demo. Pri crafters-sharedassets3.assets-249.png|Old description of Arts and Crafters used in the public demo. Arts and crafts old description.png|Old description of Arts and Crafters used in Birthday Bash and classic editions. Szkic (5).png|Old description of Gotta Sweep. |-|Textures = Globe.png|The globe for the tables. Hnt rules-sharedassets3.assets-240.png|The school rules. Hnt windows-sharedassets3.assets-253.png|The attention poster on the game design. WindowTexture-sharedassets3.assets-305.png|The window attached to the walls in the public demo. WallWithMolding-sharedassets3.assets-111.png|The wall texture in the public demo. ActualTileFloor-sharedassets3.assets-103.png|The tile texture used on the floor in the public demo. |-|Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic ImGoingToBeOnYouLikeANumeratorOnADenominator.png|The official screenshot for Baldi's Basics Classic versions 1.4 to 1.4.3. No living in the halls.png|The official screenshot for Baldi's Basics Classic versions 1.0 to 1.3.2. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot3.png|The official mobile screenshot for Baldi's Basics Classic. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot11.png|Ditto. ;Birthday Bash FtUpuA.png|The official screenshot for Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. ;Public Demo Official screenshot 4 - Party in the Principal's Office.png|A screenshot of the Principal's Office. References Navigation ru:Офис директора Category:Locations Category:Common locations